What the Future Holds
by GiMny
Summary: “Why’s it so cold? It’s not winter.” “It’s been winter everyday for the past 10 years.” “I’m 12.” “You died at 17.” “I’m not...what?” “It’s been this cold every single day since you died 10 years ago.” “...What?” “Welcome to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own a Naruto keychain and manga volumes 2,3,5,6,7, and 8. I hardly on Naruto. -.-

* * *

Cold, icy winds whipped across his face and small frame. He shivered and ran his hands up and down his pale, thin arms. It was so cold...When did it get so cold? Wasn't he just in his bed? He was in his nightwear! Hardly appropriate for this weather! It was so cold...So...

Cold...

* * *

It was a normal day for Uzamaki Naruto. The weather was how it had been for the last 10 years; cold and snowy. He had already slept in late, had seven bowls of ramen, pissed off Sakura-chan, ignored all the paperwork he had piled up, given out missions, placed new flowers on his best friend's grave, and taken a nap, still not finished with his paperwork. Hence was the life of Uzamaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage.

So...Needless to say, he was pretty shocked when his old sensei rushed in carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Sensei?"Upon further examination, Naruto confirmed that it was a human. "Who's that?"

"It's not an illusion." Kakashi stated, something about the way he said that worried Naruto.

Naruto looked back at the person and noticed it was a boy, maybe around twelve. He had black, somewhat spiky hair. The kid was unconscious so his eye color remained a mystery. His skin was so pale there's no way that it could be healthy, slightly blue lips proved that statement correct.

Naruto gave a frown and took the boy from Kakashi's arms before walking over to the fire and gently laying him down, putting a pillow underneath his head. The boy definitely was **not** dressed for this type of weather. He wore a thin black T-shirt and loose gray capris. No wonder he seemed so cold.

But the child's clothes were not Naruto's main focus. But rather, his face. He looked so much like...

"Who is he?"

" Found 'em unconscious at the old Uchiha manor."

" He looks so much like..."

" I know."

" It's almost like looking at the past..."

"...I'll go get some warm water..."

Naruto nodded ahile staring at the boy. He looked so much like _him_. He looked like how _he_ use to look. The blonde haired man put a tanned hand on the child's head. The black locks felt so much like _his_ had. The hand slid down to a cold, pale cheek. It felt like the same, minus the wet and sticky liquid on it. His thumb slowing and gently stroked the boy's cheek but stopped when a soft groan left soft, still slightly blue lips. (No, despite what you must be thinking, Naruto is NOT a pedophile...I think...)

The boy let out another groan and twitched slightly. He half opened his eyes, revealing a beautiful black. He turned to dazedly look at Naruto's shocked expression when the warm hand left his cold cheek.

"Na...to...?" That weak, strained voice...So familiar...

"_Na...to...?"_

"_Shhh...don't talk...I'll get you b-back to K-konoha and you'll get better!"_

"_Na..uto...S-sorry..."_

"_Nothing to apologize for! You're going to be just fine!"_

"_I'm...sorry..."_

"_Teme? Sasuke? Sasuke! SASUKE!"_

Kakashi chose that moment to walk in with the hot water.

* * *

It was a weird day for Sasuke. First he had been in a freezing cold environment when he had just been sleeping. Next, he had woken up with a guy who looked eerily similar to a certain dobe he knew staring at him. Then, his somewhat insane teacher walked in and forced him to drink some hot water, lay down in a futon that he hadn't remember being there before, and then had all but suffocated him in blankets. Yes, a weird day indeed.

And it was cold darn it! He was freezing. And the blankets and fire weren't helping. Kakashi had noticed this and had added another blanket to the already huge stack on him. He was going to be crushed by blankets. What a humiliating death he would have. And he couldn't even move! It was like his entire body had decided to loose all feeling.

And why did that Naruto-clone person keep staring at him! Sasuke was beginning to think the guy was a pedophile. He _had_ felt the guy's hand on his cheek when he had woken up. Greeeeeeat...Now he had _two_ pedophiles after him. Just greeeeeeeeeat...

"Why don't you go get some more water."

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when his teacher spoke. He looked over at Kakashi and realized the jounin was talking to the blonde guy and not him. The man had nodded and left. His teacher then turned to him.

"Soooo..." Kakashi began. "You're Sasuke." He had the urge to give a sarcastic remark, but ignored it and nodded. "What the hell are you doing here?" Good question.

"W-where's here...?" He hated how weak his voice sounded.

"Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Yep."

"W-why's...It so cold? It's not winter."

"It's been winter everyday for the past 10 years."

"I'm 12."

"You died at 17."

"Nani?"

"In Naruto's arms."

"I'm not...what..."

"It's been this cold every single day since you died 10 years ago."

"...What?"

"Welcome to the Future."

* * *

Errr... sorry that this is so short...(sweatdrops) I sorta...had a hard time thinking this out. This is my first Naruto fic and I don't claim to know every single detail about the show. But I think that I know enough about what character's will be in this fiction and their background that it should be true enough. Sorry for any OOCness... As for pairings...There will be none. Maybe hints or mentions of some. But no real important pairings.

The title will probably change...I don't like it too much but it was the only thing I could think of...;

Well...I guess this chapter turned out alright...It was a pain in the butt though. Well... Bye bye!

**PUSH**

_THE_

LITTLE

_**BUTTON**_

_AND_

**THEN**

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

Now, Sasuke was just annoyed. After having gotten over his initial shock, the blonde guy (he was having trouble accepting that it was Naruto) had began telling him about the status of their friends, how strong he was, ramen, and all that junk.

"- And so Neji and Shino are ANBU. And Sakura-chan teaches at the Academy part-time, but usually she's a medic-nin on missions. Hinata-chan has her own genin team, and is doing pretty well! Shocking, huh Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you listening to me!"

"What about you? You still a genin?" Naruto smirked and slyly asked,

"You sure ya wanna know?" At Sasuke's nod he gave a big grin. "Well...I'm the Sixth Hokage! Rokudaime!" Sasuke stared at him.

"You? Hokage?"

" Yep! So ya better respect me!"

"Hah."

"So...Um...Sasuke..."

"What?"

"I...uh...erm..."

"Spit it out."

"Uh...I...I...erm...How'd you get here anyways?"

_I wonder what he was going to say..._

"How should I know? Whenever I woke up I was here."

"Oh...Well...Whatever the case..." Naruto scooted over to sit next to the boy, then draped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

Sasuke blinked in surprise and tensed slightly before relaxing. Why the hell was Naruto hugging him! Why was he letting him! He felt heat rise up to his face.

"Erm...Naruto?" Said man blinked and looked down at the boy.

"What? Something wrong Sasuke?"

"You're..."

"It's a hug. Can the Great Sasuke Uchiha not handle it."

Sasuke frowned, though it looked more like a pout in Naruto's eyes. He scooted away from the blonde, a light blush tinging his cheeks. The man grinned and ruffled the boy's hair after standing up. He couldn't help it. Sasuke looked so...cute. Far more like a child than what Naruto remembered him looking like at that age. Maybe it was because he was an adult now.

"You should rest now."

He gently pushed the boy back down on the futon and covered him with a blanket, Sasuke mumbled something, most likely about how he could get in bed himself, but he fell asleep rather quickly. Naruto stroked dark locks as the boy rested.

_' I haven't a clue as to how long you'll be staying here...But as long as you are...I protect you. And I won't fail...Again...'_

--

Haruno Sakura was irritated. She sighed and tapped her foot as she waited for the door to open. Naruto just HAD to randomly call her at 5:30 in the morning and demand that she come over. And he just HAD to refuse her offer of coming over later. And then he just HAD to say that she couldn't refuse an order from the Hokage. Damn him.

"When'd he become a morning person anyways?" He had sounded waaaaaaaaaaaaaay to eager for that time of the morning. In fact, he seemed way to eager to even be Naruto. He sounded like the old Naruto...The Naruto before Sasuke died...

Right...

"Sasuke-kun..." She sighed. Though she had never expected an answer.

"Yes?"

Her head snapped down to look at a young boy with pale skin and short spiky black hair standing in the doorway, which she hadn't notice had opened. He wore a black T-shirt that was several sizes to big and loose gray cotton pants. The T-shirt went down to just past his knees. His coal black eyes examined her curiously.

"Sakura's here." he said in that familiar voice.

"Great!" she heard Naruto say from inside the room. But she didn't notice it much. The world was starting to get fuzzy.

Sasuke raised a thin, delicate eyebrow when the pink-haired medic-nin fell unconscious. _Old habits die hard I suppose..._

--

"Sakura-chan?"

Said girl groaned and opened her bleary green eyes.

"Naruto..." She sat up, rubbing her head, "man...I had _the_ strangest dream! Sasuke was here! But he was twelve!"

"Really now? How amazing. She turned her head to look at the new voice and proceeded to stare at the younger version of one she thought dead. Sakura's mouth opened and closed for several moments before she abruptly lunged at the boy and held him tightly to her chest.

"Sasuke-kun!" She continued to embrace him tightly until he started to squirm.

"Can't...breathe..."

"Oh...Sorry..." After she let go, Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, plucking on the oversized T-shirt.

"What? Don't glare at me! That's my smallest shirt! It's not my fault I'm 6'2! And besides, you really need to eat more. You're waaay too skinny!"

"I'm not underweight. You're just fat!"

"I'm not fat! I'm muscled! Unlike you!"

"Uchiha's are strong without being overly muscular."

" Right...Sorry I forgot that male Uchiha's are known for their slender and feminine bodies!" Naruto received a glare for that comment. "Awwwwwwwwww...Are you mad at me Sasuke-chan?" And a kick in the shin for that one. "OW!"

Sakura frowned as she looked Sasuke up and down.

"You definitely need some better clothes. You'll freeze to death in that with this weather." The boy gave her a look that said 'You-think-I-don't-know-that?'. "So...You can wear on of Naruto's coats while we go out shopping. Naruto, find him a coat that fits while I go call Ino! I'm sure she'll be glad to help!" Sasuke and Naruto face-faulted. Oh...please no...

Shopping plus girls equals disaster.

--

When Ino had first seen him, she had thought that Sakura and Naruto were playing a joke. But then she remembered that they respected their dead teammate more than anything else. She decided, as she looked at their grinning faces-when did Naruto's smiles become real again?- that someone was playing a very, cruel, sick joke on her friends.

"It's no joke Ino! He's real!" Sakura announced happily.

A very VERY cruel joke.

" If you don't believe us, believe me. I'm the Hokage! I can see through genjutsu!"

A high skilled shinobi must of cast it. Naruto got stupid when it came to things about Sasuke.

" Yeah! Come on Ino-chan. We'd know if it's not Sasuke-kun. And Kakashi-sensei already looked at him with the Sharingan!"

Ino sighed. They had her there. Can't lie to the Sharingan. And Naruto and Sakura HAD known Sasuke better than anyone.

"Okay, okay. I'm in!" Sakura grinned at her, "So how many days worth of clothes will we need...?" Both girls got a glint in their eyes that made Sasuke begin to fear for his life.

--

Naruto couldn't help grinning. It was so much fun to see Sasuke in the predicament! Even if he WAS stuck with carrying the bags. The look on Sasuke's face as he tried on outfit after outfit was just so hilarious! When he had asked why Sasuke had to try on everything the girls had said it was 'to see if the clothes will fit or not'.

When Sasuke had asked why he STILL had to try them on, since they HAD to have known his size in clothing by now they had said, "Different brands have different sizes". Sasuke had retorted with "You've made me try on every single brand in KONOHA. I don't think that this is necessary!" The pink and blonde women had said it was to 'make sure that your comfortable with them'. Accompanied with that evil look in their eye when they had said it, Sasuke had stopped complaining. So he had settled for using his scowl-almost-pout on everyone and everything.

This was hilarious. Naruto couldn't stop snickering. Sasuke was glaring at him. Sakura and Ino tossed another bag at him. That was six bags total. Maybe he SHOULD put an end to this. Even if this WAS overly amusing.

"I think we have enough to last him, you guys." Sakura and Ino had looked upset but nodded in understanding. Sasuke looked relieved that he would no longer have to be a doll to two obsessed girls. "Hey! After we put this stuff up, let's a go visit everyone!" The gleam in the girls eyes was back, as well as Sasuke's scowl-almost-pout.

--

I hate this chapter. I mean, REALLY hate it. It was a pain to write. And I know it should be three times as long for the time it took, but I can't bring myself to write anymore. I've been swamped with school work, including two 19 page long study guides and the state test, not to mention it took forever to get my laptop hooked up. (I got a laptop (squeal)) But Summer is almost here! Not that that'll do much. Seeing as I'll have summer school and my band trip to Florida. Ah well, updates on this will probably be slow if this chapter is any indication. --

In other news...OH MY GOD! I ABSOLUTELY **_HATE_** ITACHI'S VOICE IN THE AMERICAN VERSION OF NARUTO! DAMMIT! . It doesn't match Itachi's sexiness! And it made him out to be evil! Not cold-hearted with a tendency to kill when necessary! And, WTF? They changed Orochimaru's disguise to a girl? I thought it was a boy...Ah well...The dub is getting worse and worse. Oh well...

But anyways...Narusasu is TOTALLY canon! Chapter 303 proofed it! As well as several other things...(shrugs) I personally thought Sasuke looks quite sexy as a 15 year old. And I only saw his face in shadows! (Giggle)

But I think I'm changing it. This story will have know main pairing. Only side pairings and hints to Narusasu (Can't NOT have that. It's practically canon! Yes I'm stuck on that)

Thanks for all the reviews! I've never gotten that many reviews on a chapter! It's awesome! Though some constructive criticism would be nice. Well Ja ne!


End file.
